Heartbreak
by Sweet Freak
Summary: My life is never to be controlled by rules. That’s a rule. I set my own standards. I don’t fall under someone else’s. That’s another rule. I've learnt my lesson. Commitment is bad. Sonic's POV, my first fanfic!


_Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. If they did, I'd be the happiest girl in the world!_

_This is my first fanfic! Please go easy on me! This isn't a bashing fic either, so before you think it is, it's not. I admit I don't like Sonlaze, but I'm completely against bashing, especially couple bashing._

**Heartbreak**

Sonic's POV

The sun struck my face, though truth be told I did not mind. For the first time in a year, I had my freedom back. Nobody was trying to fit me under a routine. Nobody was trying to get me to live under their rules.

My life is never to be controlled by rules. That's a rule.

I set my own standards. I don't fall under someone else's. That's another rule.

It's weird how I never let my life be ruled by rules, yet I set myself my own.

But to summarize it, I'm happy. Ever since two weeks ago, I had found myself getting better, gaining back the life I grew up with since I was a child. I'm not the type to sit still. I'm not the type to do whatever others want me to do. If I do something, it's because I want to do it. Not because somebody else wants me to. Not because I feel sympathy. But because my heart yearns to.

Though sometimes, there are occasions where my heart cannot be trusted. At all.

The heart… a complicated thing. Most people think of the heart as nothing but a mere organ, pumping oxygen around the body in the hot red liquid known as blood. Yet when people feel emotions, they say it comes from the heart. The odd thing is; the heart is just an organ. It's not to be trusted.

I need adventure. That's the only time I can trust myself. When I need adventure, I'll have one. I'll either bring one to myself, or someone, mainly Eggman, brings it to me. But ol' Eggy hasn't made his appearance in nearly a year. A part of me wonders if he's given up on world domination.

Maybe I wanted a different kind of excitement after one of my adventures. Maybe that's what led me to make such a silly move. I wasn't ready for a relationship, yet I jumped headfirst into one without thinking of the consequences. Yet again, everyone always says I'm one for jumping into things without thinking.

She and I were good friends. She made me feel good. She boosted my ego, so to speak. When she got lonely, I became her company. When she knew nothing of friendship, I showed her what it was.

She'd sometimes get upset, and I'd try to help her. It made me feel pretty good about myself to protect her from her demons. At the time I thought it might have been because I cared, because I actually loved her. But no, it was little ol' me, boosting my ego, and the thing is, I didn't even know it.

The day she came back to our dimension brought back memories. We spoke a lot; she'd cry a lot, I'd look after her. It made me feel good about myself, looking after her. It made my feeling of self-importance rise. I got pretty arrogant at times but she always hit me and brought me back to reality.

Back then, she was one in a million.

Then it changed, as all things do. I thought I was ready for the plunge, ya know? I thought I was ready to commit. But I wish I never did.

'Why do people say hearts can be broken? Hearts are just organs.' I asked myself that everyday. Now I know that hearts can break because of what happened.

She changed on me. She wanted me to help her guard her emeralds until she found a way to get back to her own dimension. I agreed, but if I'd had known how boring it was going to be, I would not have done so. All they did was sit there, doing nothing but generate power through them. I could commiserate with Knuckles from then on; he had to guard the Master Emerald on a daily basis. I wondered how he manages to deal with it.

She would always look at me and say that she admired my great patience. I have little-to-no patience, so the whole time I was helping her; it mentally killed me. A part of me was actually hoping for someone to come and steal them so I could do something exciting!

No such luck.

She was a princess. Naturally she did things that went against my rules. She set standards, she set rules. I live by no rules but my own. I live by no standards. I have my own standards. They're the only ones, personally, that matter.

I did not know how I tolerated it. The girl I had met, lonely without a clue of the meaning of friendship, had changed from a generally shy, gentle person with a little bit of a hot head to practically a control freak.

I wanted to escape. I found myself hating relationships, hating myself for allowing myself to become involved with her in a manner more than friendship. And the worst of it was the fact that I did not have the courage to break it off with her.

I was worried about 'breaking her heart.' She's pretty fragile, not that she shows it.

The more she took control over my life, the more I wanted to escape. Once or twice I even considered suicide! I wondered vaguely if Amy would have treated my life so thoughtlessly if I was with her. To this day, I still do not want to find out.

She wanted me to wash myself regularly and run only when I wasn't helping her guard the emeralds. The standards she set for me rose and rose. I hated everything about the relationship. I found myself avoiding her a lot.

The time came when she told me she thought our relationship had evolved to a point where we could make it serious. She asked me to go and live with her, in her dimension, where I would marry her and become King in her dimension.

Marriage? King? Both are equal to one word that I utterly hate: responsibility.

If I left, who would protect the dimension I live in? Tails is too young at eight years old, and not nearly strong enough. Knuckles guarded the Master Emerald around the clock and would refuse to leave it. Shadow might leave everyone to die in a manner of carelessness unless made an offer appealing to him. Rouge only cares about jewels and flirting with Knuckles on a regular basis. Amy would probably be too busy looking for me to protect the dimension.

The job of protection is down to me and me alone.

It took me a lot of guts to tell her. I remember tears streaking down her cheeks, as she slowly nodded and said she understood. I knew I had 'broken her heart'. Part of me wanted to tell her how she had made my life hell in the year she was stuck in my dimension.

I gave her a kiss goodbye; it was the least I could do.

Once she had left, I admit I was glad to see the back of her. Not that I hated her; she was my friend. But only my friend. Though a part of me questions if I could ever be friends with her after all of this.

So that was my first relationship, and probably my last. I hope so, anyway.

I haven't heard from Blaze in the two weeks since we separated. I hope she is well. I hope she isn't too upset.

I've learnt my lesson. Relationships are equal to commitment.

Commitment is bad.

Whoa… Amy looks hot today. I wonder if I could follow her back to her place without her spotting me. If she keeps this up I might just give into her. I mean, who says all relationships fall apart?

Yeah, okay, so maybe I'll never learn.


End file.
